A great many devices have been developed that are adapted to aid one in transporting cargo in a motor vehicle. This document relates to a new and improved cargo assist apparatus, in the form of a seat extender/barrier panel, that provides a number of benefits and advantages above and beyond those available from state-of-the-art cargo assist devices.
More specifically, the cargo assist apparatus disclosed in this document provides a built-in mechanism adapted to create a nearly continuous surface that extends all the way up to the back of the front row seats. This is particularly useful when carrying certain cargo and pets as it prevents that cargo from falling and ending up in the rear footwell in front of the rear seat. The cargo assist apparatus also provides a built-in mechanism that creates covered storage in the rear footwell area so that things may be stored out of sight.
Further, the cargo assist apparatus may function as a barrier so that items placed on the rear seat do not fall into the rear footwell during driving maneuvers and hard stops. Accordingly, it should be appreciated that the cargo assist apparatus disclosed herein represents a significant advance in the art, providing a significant benefit to those motor vehicle owners wishing to configure the rear seat area for more efficiently and effectively carrying cargo across a wide number of applications.